3:10 to Suna
by Take it Easy
Summary: AU:In the land where the fastest gun is law, none was faster than the guns of The Red Eye Gang. After the lost his father figure, one man will take on every last Red Eye Member. First he has to survive the journey. Naru/Hina, Shika/Tem, Kak/Anko,and more
1. Chapter 1

Flashback:

_Rain poured on the two men standing in the middle of the street. The town all around them was burning in a sea of flames leaving the once promising town of Amegakure a waste land of ash. The two men stood staring down the other before another ran out into the middle of the street. The man was younger than the two and was about to help his father when a shot rang out from across the street. The young man ducked behind a water barrel and pulled out his two pistols. He noticed another attacker walk out from a burning building holding his pistol at his side. He was the same age as him but had dark black hair that was tied back with a blue headband._

"_Son," The man in the street screamed looking over at his kid. "Save as many as you can I will end this here and now."_

_"Dad you can't take on the two of them," The boy protested but was fired upon again by the kid across the street. "You piece of shit! Couldn't hit the side of a barn with a shot like that!"_

"_What did you say?" The kid yelled across the street. The blonde smirked to himself. "I am one of the leaders of the Red Eye Gang. IF you value your life you would take this time to run!" _

"_I've heard of your kind," The blond pestered on. "Nothing but yellow bellied scum."_

"_Why you..."The kid yelled as he was about to run across the street and attack._

"_SSSSASUKE!" Said the man standing across from the father. "He's just trying to get under your skin. Why don't you go and visit the church where we have the women waiting for us?"_

"_Hmmm," Said Sasuke with a viscous smile. "A fire would be quite fun. Have fun with your old friend Orc, but make it quick we have to get back to Suna before the new election."_

"_Right as alwaysss," Said the man as he watched Sasuke run towards the one building that wasn't burning._

"_Son you must stop him," His father said. The blond tried to get up and run but was forced back to his spot by shot fired by the man across from his father. _

"_Oh Jiraiya," Said the man across from him. "This will not be stopped, nor will our duel. Your time is now over. Any last words from the great Jiraiya?"_

"_Oh you haven't changed a bit you sick bastard," Jiraiya said as he pulled his duster back over his pistol. The other man did the same and in a flash it was over. Jiraiya fell forward with a gurgle and fell face first into a puddle. The young blonde ran to the side of his mentor, his father, his friend. He looked down at the man who taught him everything only to be intrupeted by a high pitched scream. He looked up to see the church completely engulfed in flames as the people inside tried to escape through the chained door and boarded windows..._

_End of Flashback:  
_

_

* * *

_

The high noon sun roasted the desert floor making it feel like hell on earth. Hint the name of the very desert, known as Hell's Asshole by the first settlers to try and tame this land. Then came the steam engine and then the once uninhabitable land know as Hell's Asshole became the now promising city of Suna. The journey to the great city was days by train, weeks by horseback, but the payout in the end would be worth it. At least that's what they young man riding a steady pace kept in the back of his mind. For there was no price that he could put on revenge. The memories of that night will haunt him for the rest of his life. He shuddered and continued his pace towards Suna.

The young man pulled his black cowboy hat lower over his blond hair to keep out as much sun as possible but to little avail. He was sporting a white long sleeve dress shirt and a black leather vest over his chest. He normally would wear his dark black duster with an orange fire hem on the bottom but truth be told it was too damn hot. Around waist was two Colt Peacemakers. On the side of his brown saddle was a Winchester Model 1874. The horse snorted loudly as he slowed to a stop and kicked up his right front hoof.

"What ya see Kyubi," The man said in a gruff voice as he scanned the area grabbing his rifle. The horse looked back at the man and gave an exasperated neigh.

"Don't give me that attitude you dumb horse!" The man yelled. Kyubi's response was to turn his head and snort through his nose. The young man jumped down from the giant of a horse know as Kyubi. The horse was a true beauty standing at twenty one hands and was creamy brown in color with a dark red mane. The man smiled as the horse bit his hat and picked it up out of his reach.

"Now if you don't give me my damn hat," The man said jumping up trying to snatch it back. "I'm going to shoot you in the knee you blasted horse!"

The horse started off towards the top of the hill with the man giving chase. Upon reaching the top the horse stopped and placed his hat back down before walking back towards him. The man was fuming but decided it would be better to just let it go. He walked the rest of the way up the rocky hill that was covered by small desert plants and cacti towards his hat when he heard voices. He ducked low and crept up the hill till he was at the top next to his hat. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head and looked down at the other side of the hill where a group of people where pointing their guns at man in the middle who was digging a hole.

"You cheated your last hand Nara," Said a gruff voice as he crouched next to the hole. "Now we shall bury you and let the buzzards feast on your head."

"That's just too...," The man started as he looked up from his digging. He never finished his sentence as he was knocked unconscious by the but of a rifle.

The blond on the hill watched as the men stripped the other of his clothes and buried him up to his neck in the earth. They placed his clothes and hat just in front of him as if a last minute joke of what he was then left him for the birds. The man on the hill felt a sharp prick on his back and turned drawing his gun at the same time to see his horse looking at him puzzled.

"What?" He asked the horse who looked at the men riding away. "I'm not going to get killed over some cheat."

The horse snorted.

"Oh calling me a chicken then huh?" The blond said his temper rising slightly before he let out a hearty laugh. "People are going to think I'm crazy having conversations with a horse."

The horse scuffed a bit.

"Yeah I know you ain't just a horse," The blond said as he climbed back into the saddle and walked his horse down the hill. "Lets see just who this guy is?"

Upon reaching the man, who was groaning loudly, the blond got his first look at him, well at least his head. The man had black hair that was pulled into a once neat pony tail and brown eyes that looked up at him as if annoyed. A bruise was starting to form around his left eye and he also sported a new cut across his forehead. The man looked up and smirked at the new man in front of him.

"Well," The man said moving his head the best he can look up at the new man. "I guess you might be wondering why I'm in this peculiar predicament, but explaining something like this might just be too troublesome."

"Hmm," The blond said as Kyubi licked the pony tailed man's hair to much distress of the man.

"What the HELL?" The Man said as a heavy drenching of slobber came down his forehead and towards his mouth. The man spat at the ground and groaned. He stared daggers into the horses eyes that neighed pleasantly.

"Well it seems Kyubi likes ya," The blond said as he jumped down from the horse and accidentally kicked up dirt into the man's eyes. "Sorry about that."

"Is it custom where you come from to kick people while their down?" The man replied with sarcasm.

"I'm Naruto," The blond said. "You got a name bub?"

"Shikamaru," He said as the horse came down to try and eat the pony tail again. "DAMN HORSE STOP!"

"Easy Kyubi," Naruto said as he patted the horse and reached into his saddle and pulled out a small shovel. "Now before I dig you out why you here in the first place?"

"People take losing a game of poker a bit too personally," Shikamaru said. "I'm not a cheat I just know how to read people better than most. Like you for example. You're a nice guy, too nice for the people around here. But the look you have says your out to get someone. Someone close like family, must have been effected by the outcome that caused you to start this crusade. Because you seemed too armed to be heading into town for a friendly visit."

"Pretty good," Naruto said with a smile. "I'm after the Red Eye gang."

"Anyone in particular?" Shikamaru asked. After no answer came he looked up shocked. "The entire gang?"

"Every last one of them," Naruto said grimly.

"I take back the crusade comment," Shikamaru said looking up. "That sounds like _'Extermination'_. They must have done something serious to you."

"Not just to me," Naruto said as he started to dig out the man. "They attacked a town, it wasn't just a raid by a gang, it was an all out total attack. They killed someone that was like a father to me...but I will have my revenge."

"You're pretty trusting to just come out and tell people this," Shikamaru said as he struggled to remove an arm. "Especially a complete stranger."

"The way I see it you owe me one now," Naruto said as he help pull Shikamaru out of the ground. Shikamaru brushed himself off as best he could before putting on the clothes that was left to torment him. Shikamaru dressed in what could be called a suit of the west. He sported a tie and blue dress shirt with a black and grey stripped vest over it. He put on his dark suite and picked up his smaller telescoped crown black hat. He placed it on his head and smirked at Naruto who was waiting for him on the horse.

"Well," Shikamaru said as he walked over to Naruto. "I have one more favor to ask you."

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the puzzling man. "I'm on a mission."

"Well," Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit out of the way but if you do this for me...ugh this is going to be troublesome, but I will help you on this mission of yours. I owe the Red Eye Gang a shot or two for my own reasons, but right now we need to get back to Kohona."

"That's east from where I'm heading," Naruto said looking west as if longing. "What good would that do?"

"Well for one," Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pockets. "A nice shower and warm bed sounds good for a night...not to mention the heavy amounts of Red Eye's that clam the land there."

"Hmm." Naruto said as he pondered the detour. He's never been to the city of Kohona but has heard of it as being a great town with a notorious history of amazing gun fighters. IT was said that one of the leaders of the Red Eye Gang once called Kohona his home, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that there was a heavy gang population there and he need some more information on the leaders.

"I guess it would help if I could get some information on them. Alright," Naruto said as he extended his hand towards Shikamaru.

"Alright it should be about a day's ride to reach the city," Shikamaru said as he climbed onto the horse. "God damnit, I'm gonna kill those pieces of shit!"

"I wouldn't blame you," Naruto said looking at the hole in the ground. "That's a sick way to die."

"That's not the reason," Shikamaru said as they started to head east. Naruto looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Those assholes stole my gun!" Shikamaru said with a sigh. "This should be Troublesome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really wasn't expecting to actually get any. I'd like to thank Yosh-Cosplay, Leaf Ranger, and Rose Tiger for taking the time to tell what they think. That really means a lot Thanks guys. So I decided to post the second chapter while I still got everyone's attention. I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what ya think.**

**Thanks and Enjoy,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

The trip into town passed quick with small conversations between the two. One of the conversations ticked the young blond as he became know as whiskers to Shikamaru. Who couldn't help but point out his whisker like markings on his cheeks. Naruto was tempted to put the lazy ass back in the ground but thought it better not to. Upon reaching the city of Kohona, Naruto was taken aback by the shear size of the city. The streets where filled with shoppers and traders each yelling and barging on prices. Shikamaur tapped his shoulder and pointed towards a large building that read '_Lady Tsunade's'_. Naruto lead Kyubi towards the building.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he hitched his horse and turned towards Shikamaru who was stretching his back. Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You've never heard of Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked a bit shocked. Naruto scratched his day old scruff and shook his head no. "Well it's a famous saloon that everyone in Kohona goes too."

"Why are we here then?" Naruto asked as he followed Shikamaru through the swinging door.

Inside was filled with people yelling and laughing. Everyone was enjoying large quantities of alcohol the show girls that were dancing on the center stage. Naruto smirked as the beautiful women started in a new number of dancing to an upbeat song.

"You made me bring you all the way here so you can go to some whore house," Naruto shouted. At that moment the music scratched and every eye of the now silent room fell on him. Shikmaru started to scoot away from him as if he didn't know the blond.

"SO you must me new to town," Said a voice from the upper level of the saloon. Naruto looked up and raised the brim of his hat so he can get a better look. Looking over the railing was a stunning blond that had the biggest breast Naruto had ever seen. She was wearing a long red dress that had black buttons over her stomach. She had her hair tied back into a long pony tail with her bangs shaping her face. On her forehead was what looked like a small ruby stone only adding to her sex appeal.

"Umm..."Naruto said adverting his eyes from her breast and looked into her eyes. "Ah yes Ma'am."

"Well then," She said with a cold stare. "I suggest you watch your step boy, Lady Tsunade's is no _whore house_ as you so rightfully named us. We are an entertaining establishment."

"Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said finally come out to his Naruto's side. "We wish a small conference with you."

"About what," She yelled looking down at the two. The entire bar was watching the situation Shikamaru shrugged as Tsunade motioned her head to one of the rooms up stares. As if on cue the entire bar went back to normal starting with the music ripping through the silence.

"Never," Shikamaru said as he lead Naruto up the stairs. "Say that again. She has more power around here than the Mayor himself."

"How does she got the power?" Naruto asked quietly as they reached the landing and walked towards the room Tsunade walked into.

"It's quite simple really," Shikamaru said as he turned to him. "She owns all the rights on trading and distribution of alcohol in the city. Not only that but she protects the girls of the city by offering them a place to work other than the whore houses on the outskirts of town. Not only does she provide them with a place to stay but also education on everything down to self defense. Don't let the girls fool ya, they are all skilled with a pistol."

"So how does she have more power than the Mayor of this town?" Naruto asked still puzzled as he watched the girls below on the stage. They were all dancing and smiling while the men cheered and whistled.

"Over time her status grew," Shikamaru continued to explain as he leaned on the railing looking down. "She became the queen of the underground. If you need something done she was the person to go to. For the past twelve years she was responsible for every elected officer this city has ever seen."

"Oh," Naruto said looking over at him. "So I pissed that lady off?"

"Not your smartest move," Shikamaru said with a chuckle. "But she didn't get to where she is by jumping to conclusions and acting harshly."

"Lets not keep her waiting," Naruto said quickly as he turned and walked into the room followed by Shikamaru.

The room was a huge office with a giant desk in the middle and flush red carpet. Two large leather chairs stood in front of the desk.. Sitting behind the large desk was Lady Tsunade and behind her stood two girls that smirked as he walked in. The one to her left had shorter black hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a modest black dress and had what looked like paper work in her hand. The other girl was dressed in a blue tight dress with black stockings. She had long blonde hair that was pulled neatly back with a blue ribbon. She had a black choker around her neck and bright blue eyes.

"Shikamaru," Said the blonde with the blue dress with a smirk. "Last we heard of you, you where up to you neck with a small problem."

"Can it Ino," Shikamaru said hotly. "You guys knew and still didn't do anything?"

"Shikamaru you know that we would have," Tsunade said with a smirk. "Ino just thought you would enjoy the cloud watching before we sent people to go and get you."

"Oh really," Shikamaru said sitting in one of the chairs. "Well I'm glad you listen to her now."

"Shika you really think we would have left you," Said the girl holding the paper work.

"No Shizune," Shikamaru said as he motioned for Naruto to sit down in the chair next to him. "I know out of you three, you still have a heart."

"Thank you," Shizune said smirking over at Ino and Tsunade. Tsunade just shrugged it off before turning her gaze to Naruto.

"Now why are you visiting the great city of Kohona?" Tsunade asked she eyed the young man up and down.

"I have my reasons," Naruto answered. "I am looking on any information on the Red Eye Gang. Can you help me with that?"

"Oh," Tsunade said glancing at Shizune and Ino. "Well I can help you with that. But first I need something in return. My services are not free you know."

"You're not helping out with my assumption on this place," Naruto remarked quickly. In a flash everyone in the room had drawn a weapon, sides Shikamaru who sighed and put his hands behind his head watching the scene. Naruto and Tsunade where now standing, staring daggers into each other.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE..." Tsunade started but looked at the guns in his hand. Her eyes shot back up to him. "I know those guns."

"What are you getting at!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the hammer back on his pistols. Tsunade lowered her gun and motioned her girls to do the same. Naruto safety his guns before he twirled them and holstered them.

"Those where given from me as a present to a man I knew long ago," Tsunade answered as a softly. Her complete body posture changed from aggressive to solemn. "You better have known him or I will end you here and now!"

"Ma'am he was my father," Naruto answered as he looked at her. "He died in a duel with the Red Eye leader. Something that started with Orc or something. I intend find him and give him his dues."

"Ji..."Tsunade choked out. She looked down before bringing her tear stained face back up to Naruto. "The Red Eye Gang are usually in the small casino down the road a bit. Shikamaru should know it."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he turned to walk out with Shikamaru in tow.

"Tell me son, what are you planning to do to the Red Eye Gang?" Tsunade asked. Naruto just looked over his shoulder and puled his hat down lower.

"Every member will be brought to justice," Naruto answered. "Well at least my kind of justice."

"He's just like you Jiraiya," Tsunade whispered to herself. "Son if you need anything, I will aid you in your mission. No matter what the cost."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled. "If you openly help him you just started a war with the Red Eye Gang."

"So be it," Tsunade answered sitting back down behind her desk. "They will pay for what they did to my dear Jiraiya."

"Lady Tsunade," Naruto said turning completely around. "Thank you again. I will return after we go have our talk with the boys down at the Casino. Shikamaru, lead the way."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru answered as he walked out of the door. "At least we can get my gun back."

* * *

They walked outside to see Kyubi untied and eating an apple. Naruto just smirked and walked up to the giant horse.

"I hope you paid for that apple," Naruto said as he patted his neck. The horse neighed happily as Naruto reached over and grabbed his duster off his horse. Kyubi continued to eat the apple as Naruto put his duster on.

"He won't have to worry about paying for the apple," Said a voice behind him. Naruto turned around to see a stunning young lady with lavender eyes. Her dark purple hair was let out and cascaded past her shoulders. She was wearing a light purple fancy dress and walked with an air of elegance. She picked another apple from the basket she was holding and gave it to the horse. She turned and finally looked at the young blonde. Blushing slightly she nodded to him before finishing. "C..Consider it a gift."

"Why think you miss..."Naruto said as he extended his hand to the young lady. But another man came inbetween the two of them.

"Come Lady Hinata," Said the man with the same eyes as the young lady. He was wearing a much nicer fancy coat than Shikamaru. He took out a golden chain watch and checked his time before continuing as if annlyed. "You know better than to converse with street trash."

"WHY YOU..."Naruto started to yell but was immediately shut up by Shikamaru's hand. With that the two walked away leaving a fuming Naruto.

"Listen! Lets just make it to the Casino before you start an argument with the entire town," Shikamaru scolded. "I can't believe you, first you try to piss off Lady Tsunade then I leave you alone for two seconds and you up and start a fight with the Hyuga family."

"I was just saying hi to the lady," Naruto said as he watched her leave. Hinata looked over her shoulder and smirked at the young blond before continuing down the street. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watch her go.

"Common I have to get my gun back," Shikamaru said as he started down the street towards a corner bar with a sign that looked like a deck of cards.

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto walked into the smokey room. The music was slower then back at Lady Tsunade and the people here looked a bit more serious. The tables all seemed to be a bit quite and too serious for Naruto's taste. There was a large noise from the only table that seemed to have any life in it which was upstairs. It was illuminated by a single light that hung over head. Five people sat at the table talking loudly. Shikamaru turned and smirked at Naruto.

"Let's go say 'Hi'," Shikamaru whispered as he walked up stairs. Naruto followed in his wake.

"So after we made the little cheat dig his own grave," Said the voice that had his back to us. "I squat down so I can get a look at the bastard. I let him know that we are going to leave him for the birds and on perfect timing Zaku knocks his block off. Couldn't of planned it any better. Now take a look at my new gun, for a cheat he had an amazing pistol."

"Um.."Said the man who sat across from the man speaking. "Dosu.."

"Shut the hell up," Dosu yelled as he put the gun on the table and stood. "I'm not done! Now happened next..."

"Let me finish for you," Said Shikamaru as he grabbed the man by he shoulders and tossed him down the stairs. Shikamaru was quick and grabbed his gun and kicked the table over giving them some sort of cover.

Naruto pulled out his pistols as the other four men pulled theirs and opened fired. The room was filled with the sound of gun fire as the rest of the patrons ran for the door. Naruto and Shikamaru ducked behind the overturned poker table as the other four men ran to the other side of the room.

"That was fun," Shikamaru said looking down at the unconscious body of Dosu.

Naruto looked down at the poncho wearing man. He was taller than let on due to the hunch back and was wrapped in what looked like gauze. The weird thing about the man was the extra large lethal looking weapon he wore around his right arm. A hand cannon if Naruto ever seen one. Dosu was out cold so he wouldn't have to worry about him now.

"If you can, keep his friend Zaku alive also," Shikamaru said as he checked his revolver of ammo.

"Why?" Naruto asked as bullets ripped through the table between the two men. Naruto rolled out and fired a series of shots that hit one of the men dropping him to the ground dead."Which one is he anyways?"

"The guy with the tattoos on his face," Shikamaru answered as he fired a single shot that struck a man between the eyes. The man spun and hit the wood floor with a sicking thud. Naruto took the opportunity to move forward and flipped another table a bit closer to the remaining two. Naruto holstered one of his pistols and reloaded the other. He then peaked over to see the remaining two reloading also. It was now or never, and Naruto walked out and released the quickest six shots Shikamaru ever seen. Three shots in each man but the three in Zaku where nonlethal, hitting his shoulders and right leg. Naruto spun his pistol back and forth before holstering it with a smirk.

"Wow," Shikamaru said as he walked over to the blond. "Nice shot there, you might even give me a run for my money on that one. Too bad you didn't get as many as me."

"What are you talking about I got three to your two," Naruto yelled as he started to reload his pistols.

"Well," Shikamaru sighed. "See Dosu was worth three cause he has such a high bounty on him."

"Oh really," Naruto said. They where about to continue their argument when a voice interrupted them.

"You fools really think you won," Said an injured Zuka. "You're fools then, The Red Eye Gang will destroy you and this town!."

"Why do they care about the election in Suna so badly?" Naruto asked squatting down beside the man who spat towards him.

"You really think I would tell you if I knew?" The man answered laughing manically. With that Naruto stood and smirked.

"No but it was your chance of prolonging your life," Naruto said as Shikamaru fired the silencing shot into Zuka's forehead. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Three to two," Shikamaru said with a smirk, spinning his pistol and holstering it. "Now lets get Dosu so we can get some real information."

"YOU KILLED ZAKU!" Yelled a gruff voice from across the room. Naruto and Shikamaru spun on their heels, pistols ready. Dosu stood there with his giant weapon of an arm pointing at them. Under further inspection on Naruto's part, Naruto was able to see that the weapon was a Gatling gun. Shikamaru sighed as he watch the gun start to spin.

"This should be troublesome," Shikamaru said as Dozu's shots rang towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone**

**I'm happy to say that i'm here to post yet another chapter. I would like the to take the time to thank everyone who took the time to review the story, Rose Tiger and Leaf Ranger you guys are great. Oh and don't worry Naruto will use the rifle soon. Now in conclusion I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and Please Read and Review.**

**Thanks again guys,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

Bullets streaked threw the tables and chairs that stood between Dosu and the two men. Naruto jumped to his left not before a stray bullet ripped through his right arm sending him spinning to the ground. Shikamaru made it to cover unscathed and looked over at Naruto who was now dragging himself to cover. Bullets ripped through the table that Shikamaru used as cover quickly turning it to splinters. Naruto looked up to see his friend in trouble, and sprang into action. He jumped up pulling his pistol out with his left hand and fired a quick series of shots. They struck the massive gun, moving the spray of fire to the towards the opposite side of the room. Shikamaru stood and smirked at the the now stunned Dosu.

"You should have know I'd be back," Shikamaru said as he fired three quick shots which hit Dosu's elbow.

The gruesome image of Dosu's arm being ripped apart was something that Naruto would not forget for some time. The fierce scream that followed shook Naruto from his stupor and he walked forward. His right arm was bleeding profusely, but that didn't concern Naruto at that moment. What did was information, and that's what he intended to get as he cocked the hammer back on his pistol and pointed it at Dosu.

"You will tell me what I want to hear, right?" Naruto said as he squatted down next to Dosu who was whimpering like a small child. "Or I can make this a very long integration."

"Y...You fucking BASTARD!" Dosu screamed at Shikamaru who was reloading his gun with a smirk.

"I thought it was a good shot," Shikamaru egged on as he kicked the severed limb away from them. "What about you Naruto?"

"I have to admit I have never seen such a shot," Naruto said as he poked his gun into Dosu's open wound. Dosu filled the Casino with a blood curdling scream. "Now I need you to start talking before I see how truly accurate my friend here is."

"What d..d..do you want to know?" Dosu sputtered. Shikamaru smirked and looked over at Naruto.

"What is so important of the election in Suna?" Naruto asked. Dosu chuckled as he moved his head to gaze at the two.

"Suna's election, huh?" Dosu asked with a bloody grin. "If that's the question we could have talked with out the bullets. Red Eye leaders have taken great strides in the power over Suna. Much like that Tsunade bitch here. For some reason though we are not appreciated as much as said bitch. A local wanna be Sheriff is starting a campaign against said corruption in the city. Him and his family are now on our hit list."

"What's the Sheriff's name?" Naruto asked as he stood up and faced away from him reloading his gun.

"Gaar.._Cough_...Fuck I don't know," Dosu seethed. "Now I told you what you want, I need medical help Damnit!"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said as he turned back to the bleeding man. "I believe that I forgot to tell you what my personal mission is...See I have a bullet for every Red Eye Gang member.."

"You can't," Duso screamed backing away from Naruto with fear filled eyes. "I promised that I won't tell them anything about you! PLEASE!"

"I gave my word to my father that I will eradicate the Red Eye Gang," Naruto continued as he slowly raised his pistol. "And I never go back on my word."

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru walked down the stairs and headed towards the door when a small cough emitted behind them. Spinning around drawing their guns, they spotted two people sitting at a table under the stairs. Shikamaru sighed and holstered his gun and nodded to Naruto followed his suite. Naruto reached over and held his bleeding right arm with a wince.

Naruto studied the two people in front of them. One was a man who had a blue bandana around his face and had his black cowboy hat pulled down covering his left eye. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue vest and black pants. Around his waist, two six shooters sat snug in their holster and a belt filled with ammo. On the back of his chair was a dark blue duster that had a shiny star. He sat lazily in the chair shuffling cards. Sitting across from him was a women with with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. Over the back of her chair was a tan overcoat, which reviled her body. Her body was complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. The mesh was somewhat transparent, since her body could be seen underneath. Around her waist was a dark orange skirt that reached down to just above her knees. In front of her on the table was a double barreled sawed off shotgun and a couple of throwing knives.

"Sheriff Kakashi," Shikamaru said as he nodded to the man who looked up at them. "Deputy Anko, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh hello there," Kakashi said as he dealt out the cards that where in his hands between him and Anko. "So what brings you to the Casino?"

"Oh you know," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Saying _'Hi'_ to some old friends. What brings you here?"

"Noise complaint," Anko answered as she picked up her cards and started to twirl a throwing knife in her right hand before turning towards the two men. She raised her eyebrow as her eyes settled on Naruto. "Hello handsome."

"Um.."Naruto said with a wince. Kakashi coughed giving her a strange look before turning to look at Naruto. "Hello Ma'am. We were just leaving."

"Oh that's such a shame," Anko purred much to Kakashi's dislike. "Who is going to help us clean up your mess?"

"Well I believe that you can figure that one out," Shikamaru said as he guided Naruto towards the door. "We will be at Tsunade's."

As they reached the door a knife flew between the two of them and struck the wooden door in front of them. Shikamaru and Naruto turned towards each other before they turned to face a now standing Anko and a still slouching Kakashi.

"Marshal Shikamaru," Kakashi said slowly. "You will give me a report on your findings and your new friend here as soon as he is patched up. There's a meeting tonight if I'm not mistaken, I expect you to be there, correct?"

"As always sir," Shikamaru said. "As for my friend I believe I found your so called missing piece. We will evict this Red Eye menace sooner than expected. Ino should have him back before you know it."

"Bye Suga," Anko said sweetly as Kakashi rolled his eye. Naruto grinned awkwardly and followed Shikamaru back out side.

"Marshall Shikamaru?" Naruto said crossly as they walked back to Tsunade's. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Let me explain," Shikmaru said as he looked up at the setting sky. "Kakashi and I have been secretly gaining dirt on the Red Eye Gang for the better part of a year now."

"So you already knew what Dosu said about Suna," Naruto asked his anger starting to show. Shikamaru looked over with a lazy eye and shook his head no.

"Nope that's new for me too," Shikamaru answered. "But we do know of key some key locations along the way to Suna that you might be interested. With my help we will be able to hit the Red Eye Gang where it hurts before we even get to Suna."

"So what next?" Naruto asked eagerly. "I want to take the rest of these bastards down as soon as possible. And if we can strike their strongholds, all the better.

"Well," Shikamaru said with a grin. "Because of you we now have the complete backing of lady Tsunade, which means that we will be able to rid Kohona of the rest of the Red Eye gang. Then we need to assemble a team before we set out to the heavily occupied cities. I will explain more at the meeting, but first we need to get you stitched up."

"We can't forget about this man in Suna," Naruto said as they walked inside of Lady Tsunade's. "We have to find a way to protect him."

"That also is true," Shikamaru said as he looked down at this watch. "I wish we had sources in Suna, but it's too far of a distance to keep in steady contact with. We will just have to take out one of their commanders."

"Count me in," Naruto said as they walked up the stairs and into the room that they meet Lady Tsunade in.

"What happened?" Ino shrieked as she ran over to look at Naruto's arm. "Shika! You got him hurt you idiot!"

"He did that himself," Shikamaru said as he sat down on one of the chairs. Tsunade smirked at Shikamaru as Shizune went to get the medical supplies for her and Ino to work. "Naruto just has to get quicker."

"I beat you," Naruto said with a smirk. "I believe it would be considered five to three right?"

"Oh now you want to count him as three," Shikamaru protested. Naruto laughed as he felt a sharp pain emit from his arm. He screamed and looked over to see the blond had poked it with her finger.

"You sure she's a medic?" Naruto asked looking over at Tsunade and Shikamaru. Ino gasped before she slapped his open wound and pulled him over to one of the other chairs. She pulled his duster off and tossed it to the side and eyed him with a smirk. Naruto laughed nervously.

"So what do you have to report?" Tsunade asked as she put away some papers.

"I will disclose my findings at the meet," Shikamaru said standing up. "Until then I will be in my room. Naruto..."

"Yeah," Naruto said wincing as Ino started to prep the wound.

"Good luck," Shikamaru said as he walked out of the room with a smirk. "Knowing Ino...You will need it."

* * *

Shikamaru entered the meeting room with a sigh. The room was large with a rectangular table in the middle. Everyone was seated waiting for him to take one of the vacant seat next to Lady Tsunade at the end of the table. Shikamaru cleared his throat and walked over to his seat.

He looked around the table to see the people who were invited. The Hyuga representatives where here, consisting of Hinata and Neji Hyuga. Kakashi and his deputy sat to the side of him. On the other side of the table stood a man that Shikamaru could consider to be his brother. Choji Akimichi was a fellow Marshal who took up the lost cause case of taking on the Red Eye Gang. He was a large man that used two sawed off shotguns and a giant of a hand gun, a Smith and Western .44 magnum. He was wearing a dark red duster with a white undershirt and bluejeans. His brown hair was scruffy and he had a three day beard on his face. He smiled over at Shikamaru as he noticed him come in. Next to him was a guy with a bowl cut and very thick eyebrows. He had a bright greed duster on and a green t-shirt and vest. Rock Lee was one of the quickest with a pistol Shikmaru has ever seen before he witnessed Naruto. Rock Lee brought his friend Tenten, a young women with brown hair that were tied into buns, who was a sniper with no equal. Shikamaru had all the pieces to for this match now.

"So," Shikamaru said as he looked at everyone. "Everyone here?"

"Of course you worthless cretin," Said a disgruntled voice at the end. "We are always waiting on either you or Kakashi."

"Oh Neji settle down," Hinata said softly.

"Neji, huh?" Said a voice that entered the room. Shikamaru looked over to see Naruto walk in with Ino in tow. "Good now I know the assholes name."

"What's it to you street trash?" Neji sneered standing up quickly.

"Neji quit!" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist down on the table. The table visibly shuddered under her might and the two men looked at Lady Tsunade with raised eyebrows. "And Naruto! Quit antagonizing him."

"Whatever," Neji huffed turning his head and sitting down again. "Lets just get this meeting over with."

"Neji please behave," Said Hinata who was sitting next to him. She glanced up at Naruto and blushed slightly before turning away. Neji stared down Naruto as he took a seat opposite from him. Naruto smirked at him before turning his attention to Hinata who was avoiding his gaze by looking at her hands.

"So now that we are all here," Shikmaru started. "I will start by telling you why you've all been asked to join us tonight. We are going to be taking the offensive against the Red Eye Gang."

"Oh that sounds like fun," Anko said as she sat up in her chair. Kakashi just shrugged and pulled out a book and started to read.

"Why would we be doing that?" Neji asked.

"I believe that now we have all the right people to really make a difference against them," Shikamaru said. "And we might not have another chance if the Red Eye Gang continues to grow. We need to hit them now, when we can make a difference."

"What do you have in mind?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"Well with Lady Tsunade's backing Kohona will be pretty much protected," Shikamaru started. "We need to take out Red Eye strongholds. In doing so we can cripple the Red Eye hold over this land."

"Not to mention we need to get to Suna and stop them from assassinating a possible alley," Naruto said grimly. "We found out from Dosu that they plan on killing a man who is running for Sheriff in the city of Suna."

"Why does that effect us?" Neji asked crossly at Naruto.

"If they have complete control over a large city like Suna," Shikamaru said gaining Neji's attention. "They will be able to manipulate the entire infrastructural of Suna to their liking. Meaning what they say is law. It will then be impossible to stop them within that city."

"I see," Neji said the gears turning in his head. "We can't do both Shikamaru, you will need to split our team up."

"This I know," Shikamaru said. "I believe that Kakashi and Anko should go to Suna by train. They will gather information by posing as a couple moving to the city. I've already purchased your tickets and you leave tonight. Once you guys are there it's up to you to find out who this Sheriff is and information on his family. Also keep a look out on him till we get there. If possible try to send letters to Lady Tsunade via Pony Express. She will be able to send riders to meet us and up date us on your findings."

"That should be fun," Anko said as she snaked an arm threw Kakashi's. "Won't it _'Honey'_?"

"What happened?" Kakashi asked looking down at a flabbergasted Anko. "Oh sure whatever."

"Then we will take the remaining eight and move by horseback," Shikamaru said pulling out a map. "I have sources that tell me of heavy Red Eye Gang movement in and out of the city of Yugakure. Choji and Lee will move out tonight to scout the city."

"What happeneds if we are confronted upon entering?" Choji asked looking down at the map.

"Retreat till help arrives," Shikamaru said. "We don't need any heroics here."

"We have burning ambitions with in us all," Lee yelled happily. "We won't fail you Shikamaru!"

"I swear he is handicapped," Neji sneered and stood as well. "I will go and prepare for the journey. First I have to tell the rest of the Hyuga's of our plan. They will assist Lady Tsunade with the protection of Kohona."

"Thank you Neji," Lady Tsunade said. Neji bowed his head a bit before helping Lady Hinata out of her chair.

"When do we leave?" Neji asked.

"Choji and Lee are leaving at this moment and we will be leaving tomorrow after noon," Shikamaru said. "Bring only what we need for the journey."

"Right," Neji said and walked out with Hinata in tow.

"Wait Miss Hinata," Naruto said as he stood up as well. Hinata turned slowly with a growing blush much to the irritation of Neji. "I just wanted to introduce myself properly, Hello Miss my name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said softly with a smirk. " I assure you the pleasure is m..mine."

"You done Street Trash?" Neji asked annoyed. Naruto nodded still staring at Hinata who was smiling back at him as she left the room. Naruto turned back to the others in the room who all had raised eyebrows.

"What?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face. He pulled down his hat and grumbled something that sounded along the lines of _'Screw you guys'._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone,**

**First as always I would like to thank those who went out of their way to review for me. The usual suspects: Rose Tiger, Leaf Ranger and Yoshcosplay. Thank you guys for following and always helping out. As for the newbies Magicwater and Demon1990, thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys continue to help me out and support this story. Now for the reason it took a while to update...well I'm still trying to find an excuse but i will have to get back to you on that one. Here is the next Chapter and I hope you enjoy this as much as Last one. **

**Thanks again guys,**

**Take-It-Easy**

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru sat on their horses waiting for the others to arrive. The high noon sun was beating down on the two of them as they waited for the others to arrive at the edge of town. Shikamaru's horse was a dark black with a white diamond on his forehead. It seemed to be a small quarter horse, built for speed and agility. Naruto looked up from Shikamaru's horse to see the man yawning widely as if bored.

"Well," Shikamaru said as he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "The others should be arriving. How's your arm?"

"Actually great," Naruto answered. Naruto spun his arm in a circle as if proving he was fine.

"You're actually on time Shikamaru," sneered a voice from behind them. Naruto and Shikamaru turned to see Neji and Hinata both on cream colored horses with brown manes. "This must really be important to you."

"Oh I would have slept in a bit," Shikamaru said as Ino and TenTen came around the corner and hopped on to a wagon that was sat next to them. "Ino and Naruto wouldn't let me."

"Did Kakashi and Anko leave on the train?" Neji said as they started out towards the city of Yugakure. Shikamaru nodded and took point as the as the four horses took off with the wagon following behind them.

"We will hurry up and meet with Choji and Lee," Shikamaru shouted over his shoulder to the others. "Then we will come up with a plan of attack."

"What's with the wagon?" Naruto asked looking over at Ino and Tenten who were chatting.

"Think of it as a mobile medical tent," Shikamaru answered. "Ino and Hinata will need a place to work if one of us get injured."

"Makes sense I guess," Naruto said continuing their ride to the city of Yugakure.

* * *

They were about a three miles out of the city when Naruto saw something off the trail. He turned Kyubi over towards the direction and walked up the small hill to the top. Shikamaru saw this and stopped the convoy and looked up at Naruto as he approached the top of the hill. Naruto reached the top and covered his mouth with his forearm at the scene. Buzzards and crows filled the ground eating away at what were now mutilated bodies lining the desert floor leading towards the trail. The bodies looked to be victims of bullet wounds or knife wounds. Naruto turned Kyubi away from the scene and motioned for them to come up the hill. Shikamaru and Neji shrugged and walked their horses up the hill.

"What could possible be so important..."Neji started but stopped when his eyes fell on the scene. Shikamru scanned the ground before jumping off his horse and walking into the area.

"There was a battle here," Shikamaru said as he looked around the scene.

"No shit," Naruto said as he jumped down and followed him. Naruto crouched down to get a better look at the people. "These are Red Eye members. Looks like someone is doing our job for us."

"It might be us doing the job," Neji said as he took off towards the other side of the scene. Neji jumped off the horse and ran towards a body that was covered with a dirty green trench coat. "GET INO AND HINATA UP HERE NOW!"

"Shit," Shikamaru said. Naruto walked over to Neji who was checking for a pulse on the now battered Lee.

"Wow," Naruto said as he knelt down next to Neji who laid the man on the ground and sighed. Lee's face looked beaten to a pulp, with bruises and cuts. His once clean kept green outfit was completely trashed and ripped from the fight.

"He's alive," Neji said as he looked over Lee's injuries. "He's got a graze on his stomach and a bullet wound on his left leg. It looks like he's lost a lot of blood."

"Is..._cough_..." Said a voice between them. "That all."

"Yeah," Neji said a small smile playing on his lips as he looked down at the now conscious Lee. "What happened?"

"We..._cough_...were ambushed," Lee said. "Choji took out most of them and told me to run, he would hold them off. This posse chased me..._cough_...to here when I had to take the offensive. I think they captured Choji."

"Well," Naruto said looking down at the some fifteen corpses that lined the floor. "You handled yourself well."

"I do what I can," Lee said with a smirk. "My flames of youth can never..."

"Lee you stupid man," Ino shrieked as she ran to his side. "Don't even try to talk you need to conserve your energy. Now Neji and Naruto carry him to the wagon. Hinata..."

Hinata was too focused on the scene before her to react to what was happening. Her eyes became teary and she was chewing on her fingernails. Naruto walked over to her to kind of shake her out of her trance. When she came too she looked up at the concern blue eyes of Naruto.

"Look at me," Naruto said softly. "What we need is for you to help Ino."

"Right," Hinata said her face coming back to her graceful appearance she always held. She followed Naruto to Lee.

After bringing Lee over to the wagon, Ino and Hinata started in on working on him. The problem with working in the back of a moving wagon was, well everything. Ino and Hinata shouted to the others that the only way for them to work properly was to come to a complete stop.

"We need to keep going," Neji said softly to Shkamaru and Naruto. "If we don't, then we might be too late to save Choji."

"Neji you're starting to prove to me you have a heart," Naruto joked but nodded in agreement. "I agree with him though. If we don't get there soon we will most likely be bringing a coffin back to Kohona. How about us three get into town and preform a quick smash and grab."

"Three against unknown odds," Shikamaru said thinking. "I guess we will have to take that chance."

"Lets roll," Naruto said as he jumped into the saddle of Kyubi.

"Tenten," Shikamaru said looking over at the wagon. "We will need some cover. Get a good snipping spot up on the hill and keep us out of trouble."

"It would take an army to keep you guys out of trouble," Tenten grumbled as she mounted a horse with a rifle slung around her back.

"Oh," Shikmaru sighed. "You might be right. Now lets go check out this city."

* * *

Naruto lead the men towards the cities entrance when they slowed to a stop. The city itself was relativity small and had a central market place that was located in the middle of the city. The entire city was empty except for one man that was tied up to a post, crucifixion style. Around the man was countless wooden barrels and timber. On the out side was three turned over wagons that faced the three streets that reached the middle of the town.

"They have Choji tied up," Neji whispered. Shikamaru looked pissed and turned to the others.

"I say we walk it from here," Shikamaru said as he got off his horse and pulled out his pistol. Naruto and Neji followed him and each pulled out their weapons. Naruto pulled out his rifle and scratched Kyubi.

"Go and wait with Tenten," Naruto said as he patted the horse. The horse grunted and turned and started to walk off.

"Neji," Naruto whispered as the three walked down the ghost town. Neji looked over at Naruto who was in the middle of the group. "The buildings above us have people on them."

"It would seem," Neji said as he slowly looked forward. "I count six to the left and five on the right."

"This is clearly a trap," Shikamaru said as he looked down towards the man who was strung up in the middle of the town. "Choji doesn't look too well, does he?"

"I can tell he's alive," Neji whispered. "He looks a bit beat up though."

"So whats the game plan Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he readied his rifle as they reached the center and stood next to the tied up Choji.

Choji was knocked out and bleed profusely from his nose and mouth. The ropes that tied him to the post were cutting into his wrist and neck from the tightness. His shaggy brown hair hung matted with blood and dirt and his bloodstained clothes looked to be drenched in sweat. Shikamaru sighed as he stood and pulled out a long knife and started to cut him down. At that moment, gun fire ripped threw the air from the rooftops that surrounded the town's center. Naruto looked over to see a calm, almost serene, look on Shikamaru's face as he finished cutting his friend down from the post. Choji fell heavily into Shikamaru's arms as he was dragged to the cover of one of the turned over wagons. Naruto reacted quickly to the gun fire and opened with a barrage of bullets towards the roof top to the west.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as a bullet just missed his head and struck the post behind him. Naruto dove to the side where Shikamaru and now Neji were using as cover.

"Well," Neji said as he reloaded his two silver pistols. They were the top of the line Colts that seemed to be well oiled and taken care of. "More are coming down the street to our left. I will hold them back. Naruto you need to take out the men on the roof!"

"I was just about to do that now," Naruto said as he reloaded his gun. "I will be back."

Naruto rushed out of the middle of the street towards one of the many buildings to the left. As he ran, bullets pelleted the ground and buildings all around him. Naruto rolled to his left, just dodging a bullet, and jumped through a window of one of the buildings. Inside he looked around to see that this was a general store with stairs to a second story. He looked around the room with his rifle raised then walked up the stairs and looked at the second landing. He went into the only door that was on the landing which lead to a ladder connected to the roof. He walked and slowly started to climb the ladder when he started to hear voices coming from the roof.

"If we bag these guys we will get rewarded kindly," Said one. Naruto poked his head out to scan the area and noticed that two guys were talking not to far away from him. They both had their backs to him and he smirked.

"Yeah," Said the second as he raised his rifle again to fire. "I call the the one guys suite. It looks..."

Naruto's shot hit the man in the back of the head causing his face to erupt from the force of the bullet. The man next to him watched as his comrade flip over the side of the roof and fall to the ground with a splat. The man turned and was shot in his chest as his body was launched off the roof as well. Naruto scanned the other roof tops with his rifle raised. On the other side were five more people and on his side was four. He fired across the street striking two of the men in the head casing them to flip back. Naruto turned to his right and fired a shot that hit a man in his arm spinning him towards him and fired a shot that drilled him in the chest, dropping him dead. Naruto acted on instinct as the rest of the men started to fire upon him. He bobbed and weaved around while returning a shot that struck one of the men across the street, dropping him dead as well. Naruto looked right again and fired three more shots that dropped two more people and grazed the other. Naruto rolled and found cover behind a big water tower that lined the roof tops.

"Shit," Naruto panted to himself. He looked over and noticed he had one on his side and three on the other. He reloaded his rifle and closed his eyes as he prepared himself. He jumped out of his cover to see that the remaning men have been killed. He looked up at a mountain top that was some distance out of town and could see a giant horse waiting patiently. Naruto waved his thanks to Tenten and turned towards the street. Neji was true to his word in holding off the men attack from the north side of the street with Shikamaru.

"Well time to put down some cover fire," Naruto said to himself as he laid on the roof top and started to pellet people with his rifle shots. Neji looked up at him as he noticed people falling for no reason and smirked. Shikamaru looked over before nodding to him.

"It's about time!" Shikamaru shouted with a smirk. He picked up Choji and started to slowly make his way out while Neji and Naruto covered him. Naruto watched as Shikamaru made back to his horse and not so gracefully put Choji on the back and took off back towards the girls. Naruto turned back to Neji who was slowly loosing ground against the mass numbers of the Red Eye Gang. Naruto had to get down there and help. Naruto looked around and noticed a small balcony across the alley way. Naruto stood up and walked back a couple of feet before jumping across the alley way. Naruto extending his arms and caught the edge of the balcony which was on the second story. He looked down and dropped to the ground with a roll as pain shot through his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Neji asked as Naruto leaned against the cover of the wagon.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his rifle and fired a shot that hit a man in the neck, dropping him. "I made it down faster that way."

"WHAT DID YOU NEED TO COME DOWN FOR?" Neji yelled as he fired a series of shots that hit several people. "NOW WE DON"T HAVE THE HIGH GROUND COVER!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto retorted as he fired another shot that dropped another man. Naruto spun back to cover accidentally knocking over one of the many barrels that were around them. Inside, consisted of a black powder that spilled on the floor. "I.."

"What's that look? I don't think I'm going to like this am I?" Neji said as he looked over at Naruto. Naruto opened the other barrels and smirked to himself.

"My guess is that they thought a large army would be coming to get him back," Naruto said looking around. "They would blow the city and the army in one shot, but now they just want to take us by sheer force."

"Ok," Neji said as he lowered his head as a bullet just missed him. "How does that help us?"

Neji stared down the now smirking Naruto who picked up a barrel. Neji lowered his head and turned back to the men coming from the north side of the street.

"They won't know what hit them," Neji said as the pieces started to come together.

Shikamaru arrived at the wagon and helped Ino and Hinata lift Choji into the wagon to get him looked at.

"Is he going to be ok?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the two girls. They both didn't look at him as the worked hurriedly removing his shirt and started in on some open wounds on his chest and lower abdomen.

"Ino?" Shikamaru tried again a bit in shock at the sight of his friend in such condition.

"Shika," Ino said softly never making eye contact. "Leave, we have work..."

There was a huge explosion that filled the late afternoon sky with a large fire ball. Shikamaru turned in time to see the city start to crumble under and fall into what looked like an underground cave. Shikamaru put his hand to his face and sighed.

"Troublesome," He said as he got on his horse and started in towards the burning crater.

Shikamaru looked around at the scene in front of him. The town imploded from what ever the blast was, causing it to crumble into what looked like an unknown cave it was built upon. The complete city was ruined or burning. Whipped out his pistol when he heard the sound of a horse coming up to him. He looked to see Tenten and Kyubi riding towards him. Tenten smirked as she watched Kyubi walk around them and towards the crater in the city.

"What happened?" Shikamaru said looking awestruck.

"Well," Tenten said as two figures started to walk out of the burning town with Kyubi walking behind them. "They made a big boom."

Shikmaru smirked as he looked down at the two of them. They were covered in a black ashy coating and had several bumps and bruises but otherwise unharmed. Naruto had his duster slung over his shoulder and was walking with a slight limp. His white button down shirt had slight burns and bullet grazes on it. He had his black cowboy hat pulled down and his rifle resting on his back holster. He smiled over at Neji who had one of his guns out wiping it down with a rag, and smirked back. Shikamaru lowered his head and started to laugh at the two of them.

"You guys really," Shikamaru said through his laughs. "Just took out a whole city of Red Eye Gang members by yourselves. Not only that, completely wiped it off the map. They will be telling legends about you guys soon enough."

"Yeah we did, huh," Naruto said turning back towards the city. "I hope sends clear message to the Red Eye Gang. We're coming for them!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So i took my time in updating and this isn't the longest chapter. But it is an update and i hope you guys enjoy it. I'd like to thank all those that reviewed the last chapter. Leaf Ranger you rock for the help and i hope i did your OC justice. Now on with the show and please read and review. Thanks again guys.**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?" Ino's voice cut through the silence of the desert. Shikamaru raised his hands and walked away from Ino leaving her to glare down at Neji and Naruto. Naruto followed the man as he sat down next to their camp fire and pulled out some paper and loose tobacco.

"It was pretty much our only way out," Naruto said as Ino rounded on him.

"By destroying an entire town?" Ino said a her voice dripping in venom. "You don't even know if you killed the citizens of that town."

"I didn't see any people there," Neji said calmly as he brushed past the two of them. "How's Choji and Lee?"

"Lee is finally stable and we are starting in on cleaning him up and dressing the minor wounds," Ino said her face relaxing a bit.

"And Choji?" Shikmaru said as he lit up his cigaret.

"Has a taken on a fever from the infections of his wounds," Ino said paling a bit. A small tear formed. "If he doesn't break it he will die of it soon."

"What can we do?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the wagon that held Choji and Lee.

"Nothing," Ino whispered. "We just have to hope he can break the fever and then he wont be so bad."

Naruto looked inside to see Hinata placing a wet rag on Choji's forehead. She had her long hair pulled back into a tight bun and was wearing a white blood stained robe over her normal clothes. She looked up and smiled meekly at Naruto and he returned it. Naruto turned his gaze to a shaking Choji who laid wrapped in a wool blanket. He was sweating buckets and had a struggling pained look on his face. Naruto turned back to the others and sighed. Ino brushed past him and took over Hinata's spot as she started to wrap more bandages around a now awake Lee. They need to do something cause he didn't look good at all.

"There's got to be something that can help him," Naruto said as he walked over to the others who were starting to take out their night packs. Shikamaru looked over at him from his spot on the ground. He was laying on his plan black pack using his saddle as a pillow. Tenten was to his left already asleep on her pack while Neji was placing his on the other side of her.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Shikamaru said as he sat up with a stoic look. "But we can't move him in the wagon cause it would cause too much stress and possible kill him quicker. We just need to let Ino and Hinata do their jobs."

"Fine," Naruto said as he walked over to the fire. Kyubi walked over to him and scuffed the ground. Naruto turned to the horse and took down his saddle. He placed it on the floor and placed his duster on the ground to make his bed. As he started to lay down when Kyubi looked off into the black night. Naruto followed the horse's gaze into the darkness then turned to the others.

"We are not alone," Naruto said . "Don't move or anything. Who ever it is is heading this way."

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked as he watched Naruto pull out one of his colts.

"Kyubi has never lead me astray," Naruto said. "He found you remember?"

"Yeah I remember," Shikamaru said as the horse started to sniff his hair. "Don't even think about it."

"What direction is this guy at?" Neji asked as he walked over to them. Naruto pointed over Neji's shoulder.

"Look for yourself," Naruto said. "Hello there bud."

Naruto stared down the man that appeared in their camp. He was riding on a large black horse with no saddle but a bright red and white blanket. He was wearing a brown duster and a brown wide rimed hat over his shoulder length brown hair. Over his face was a dark brown bandana that had a symbol that Naruto couldn't quite make out in the fire light. He had duel Colt Peacemaker on his sides and what looked like a bow an a quiver of arrows. He jumped down from his horse and came into better view also revealing two lethal looking tomahawks that crossed over his back. He lowered his bandana reveling a ruff beard and mustache. Naruto stood with his pistol at his side and nodded to him.

"What's ya name bub?" Naruto asked as the man just looked at them. Tenten stirred and looked over at the new person and back to the other guys.

"Who the hell is this?" Tenten asked as she rolled to her feet pulling out a pistol.

"I was just about to get that answer," Naruto said as the man stood with a stone face.

"My name is Elroth," He said with no emotion. "I was tracking someone back to a town that was near here but it seems to, how do you say, disappeared."

"Well," Naruto said scratching the back of his head before continuing. "That was our fault, and better we got there first than you did. The place was a set up."

"That just means that the ones I'm looking for wasn't there," He said looking to the ground.

"Who are you looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Not your business," Elroth said coldly. "Why are you attacking the Red Eye Gang?"

"I have my reasons," Naruto said. "Tell me, you're not one of them are you?"

"Never insult me like that again," Elroth said showing his first emotion of the entire conversation. "I've been hunting them for two weeks now."

"You too then," Naruto said as he holstered his pistol. "Can we trust you?"

"I think that isn't wise Naruto," Neji whispered.

"No," Elroth said. "But trust isn't something you can just say you can give. It must be earned. And you haven't earned mine for I haven't earned yours."

"Confusing," Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes and laid back down.

"True enough," Naruto said as Ino ran out with Hinata.

"He's convulsing," Ino yelled as she ran out of the wagon to her pack grabbing medical supplies. Elroth raised an eyebrow at the scene. "I need something to calm him down."

"What's happened?" Elroth asked as he reached into a side pouch on his horse, pulling out what looked like a leather bag with beads lining the straps.

"Infection has caused him to go into a fever," Ino explained as she raced back into the wagon with the others following close behind.

Inside the scene was moving too fast for Naruto. He saw Choji shaking on the floor of the wagon as Hinata and Ino moved feverishly around him, doing stuff that Naruto didn't know. Lee was sitting up right with heavy bandages around him holding what looked like a bowl of water and towel. Elroth handed Ino what looked like a leaf which she stared at then back to Elroth.

"Who are you?" Ino said as she started to chew on the leaf then putting the chewed up leaf in Choji's mouth. "And how do you know about these herbs?"

"Elroth," He answered. "And I was trained by our tribes Medicine Doctor."

"Tribe?" Shikamaru said looking him up and down. "You don't look like any Indian I've ever seen."

"Long story," Elroth said turning back to Choji who stopped shaking. Shikamaru and the others stared Elroth waiting for him to explain. When no answer came Shikamaru and the others went back to the crises at hand.

"He should be ok," Ino said as she finally looked up from Choji. She placed a hand on his check and a small tear fell.

"Don't you do that again," Ino whispered as she wiped the tear with a blood covered hand. "You big lug!"

"He will be fine Ino," Hinata said as they walked out with the others following in their wake. "Now its time to rest."

"Thank you Ino," Shikamaru said as he gave her a big hug. "You did great."

"It wasn't just me," Ino said as she sat down on her make shift bed. "Hinata helped and if it wasn't for Elroth he would have been even worse."

"So Elroth," Naruto said as he turned to the silent stranger. "What's the deal now?"

"I believe that I will accompany you," Elroth said as he walked over to the other side of their fire and laid out his blanket.

"And if we don't trust you?" Shikamaru said as he laid down and rested his head on his saddle.

"That's fine," Elroth said as he laid down and turned his back to them. "I don't much like you guys either. Too annoying."

"HEY WATCH IT BUDDY!" Naruto yelled across the camp, earning a chuckle from Hinata and Ino.

"Just go to bed Naruto," Neji said as he sat up and walked over to the fire. "I will have first watch. I will wake you up when it is your time."

"Yeah Yeah," Naruto said as he laid back down. Kyubi walked up and sniffed his head before giving a neigh and laid down behind him. Naruto looked over at the new member and eyed him with a raised eyebrow. He was confusing and Naruto knew that they barely scratched the surface on him. Naruto decided that he was better off to let this mystery unravel on its own. He lowered his hat over his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto was woken abruptly by someone shaking him. Naruto pulled out his revolver and cranked back the hammer without thinking. He noticed Hinata kneeling besides him a bit shocked at the swiftness of his actions but calmed when he lowered his pistol. Naruto raised his eyebrow and smriked.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said as he stood up. "Whats going on?"

"We received a message in the night about our team in Suna," Hinata explained as she walked over to the others who were talking between themselves. "They found out that one of the targets of the Red Eye Gang will be boarding a train to Suna soon."

"Where are they boarding?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru looked up at him with a lazy look. "And how far is it?"

"The train will be stopping in Kusagakure at three in the afternoon tomorrow," Neji said kicked the ground. "It is out of our way. If we fail to make it on time we will suffer a huge setback."

"We will split our team," Shikamaru said. "We need to continue to take out Red Eye outpost on the way to Suna, but we also have to stop them from taking out who ever they are trying to take out."

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked as he looked at them.

"Neji and I will head to Kusagakure," Shikamaru said as he looked over at them. "We have the fastest horses and can get there the quickest. Naruto you will take the others, once ready, towards the city of Suna. Take out any outpost that you see fit, we can meet in Suna with the others."

"I will join you to Kusagakure," Elroth said.

"Ok," Shikamaru said with out a second thought, much to the protest of Neji.

"You've got to be kidding me," Neji said as he stared at Shikamaru who didn't budge. "Fine, but if we get scalped it's on you Shikamaru."

"Not a very nice thing to say," Naruto pestered as Elroth stared at Neji with a cold look.

"So we clear on everything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shouldn't you take one of the Medic's with you?" Naruto asked looking over at Hinata and Ino as Neji, Shikamaru, and Elroth mounted their horses. "Just in case."

"Naruto," Shikamaru said as he turned his horse towards him. "We both know that you need all the medical help you can get."

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled to himself as he kicked a rock into the fire. The three took off in the night heading towards Kusagakure.


End file.
